Better Advice
by mylifeismine
Summary: Sequel to Nothing's Going Right. Advice. You would expect from someone who you think is smart. Obviously not from this person. Troyella.


**Title: **_Better Advice  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Sequel to Nothing's Going Right. Advice. You would expect from someone who you think is smart. Obviously not from this person. Troyella.  
**_Sequel of: _**_Nothing's Going Right  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Drama _

**_Chapter One- Stare into My Eyes  
_**"'Afternoon, momma!" Troy Junior said on the other line of the phone.

"Good morning, Troy," Gabriella said into her cell phone.

"Guess what I had for breakfast today," Troy asked.

"Hm...I don't know. What?" Gabriella said as she decided what to wear today.

"I had a basketball cookie, a basketball brownie, and three basketball candies," Troy said happily.

"Wow. Grandma is being very basketball-y this morning, isn't she?"

Gabriella could hear her son crunching into another cookie.

"Yes. She is. Grandpa came back too," Troy crunched.

"What?" Gabriella said sharply.

"Grandpa came back, and Grandma and Grandpa went out for breakfast," Troy said.

"Then who's watching you?"

"Grandma."

"Troy!"

Gabriella relaxed when she heard her boyfriend's mom call for her son, but then became stiff remembering what Junior had said earlier.

"Gabby!"

"Hey, Carol!"

"How's university?" Troy's mom asked, after shooing Junior off to watch television.

"Pretty good."

"How's Troy doing? Keeping his grades up I hope," Caroline chuckled.

"Erm, I think he's doing fine..."

Gabriella began to think about the last time she had last talked to her boyfriend...

About a week or so ago.

"I heard Junior tell you about your dad."

"Yeah, about that. I didn't know I had a dad---Like, I never knew him," Gabriella said slowly.

"Your mother said that he came last night, or this morning, around three in the morning," Caroline reported.

"But my mom told me that she didn't know my dad though."

"Gabby, your mom wasn't what you guys call a whore, back then."

"Then why didn't she tell me that she knew him?" Gabriella said pissed off.

"She lied in order to protect you."

"Protect me?" Gabriella snorted.

"Look Gabs. It might not seem like it now, but back then, she was doing what she could do. Take Junior for example. You ran away with him, to protect him, and Troy. To your friends, it probably didn't seem like you were protecting the two. But to you, you knew you were."

"I guess."

"Oh yeah, and can you tell Troy that he's coming back to Albuquerque sometime this month."

"Sure thing. Well, gotta go."

"Bye!"

"Bye! And tell Junior I love him!"

Gabriella closed her cell phone just as Taylor entered.

Taylor tossed her books on to her bed, and buried her face into her pillow.

"What's wrong?"

Taylor looked up, finally noticing Gabriella's pressence.

"Oh, hey Gabs."

"What's wrong?" Gabriella repeated.

"Nothing."

Gabriella nodded her head, but didn't believe what her roommate said.

"Hey Taylor," Taylor looked up.

"I was wondering, you know, just out of curiousity, when was the last time I talked to Troy?" Gabriella asked, tapping her pencil on her notebook.

Taylor thought about it for a long minute, "I really don't remember."

A while later, Taylor said, "I think you talked to him last Sunday?"

Gabriella thought about what she did last Sunday.

"No," she shook my head, "I was in the dorm studying for my chemistry test all day."

Taylor shrugged, "I'm gonna take a shower. Chad's coming in a few minutes, just tell him I'll be out soon."

As Taylor went off to the bathroom, Gabriella stared off the space, not noticing that Chad had let himself into the dorm.

"Gabriella. Gabriella."

Chad waved his hand in front of Gabriella's frozen face.

Gabriella jerked back to reality.

"Oh, hey Chad."

"What's up?" Chad said taking a seat on Taylor's bed, when hearing the shower running.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?" he asked curiously.

"English assignment."

Chad gave her a look, "Even _I_ know you're lying and I'm like the slowest person to understand things."

"Fine. My dad came back, according to Junior and Carol."

Chad made a perfect 'o' with his mouth.

"Yeah. And well, my mom told me that she didn't know my dad, so it's kinda...odd and stuff."

"I see. Anything else?"

"No," Gabriella shook her head.

Chad stared deeply into her eyes.

Gabriella stared at him, eyeing him strangely.

"Studying that thing where they teach you to read minds or whatever. And you still haven't told me all of your problems."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You really wanna know?"

"Yeah," Chad said like a puppy dog wanting his bone.

"I got my period."

"Gabriella. That's not true."

"And how would you know?" Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest.

"Health class.? You usually PMS a lot three days before, and you haven't PMS-ed these last three days."

Gabriella looked surprised, "Woah. You remember stuff like that?"

Chad turned a slight shade of pink, "Forget about that. Tell what's wrong."

Gabriella started tapping her pen on the notebook again, "I haven't talked to Troy in a long time. And I'm worried about how our relationship is gonna continue at this rate."

Chad stared into her eyes again, then piped up, "Okay. You've told me everything."

Gabriella gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Don't worry, Gabs. He's just busy with basketball and his studies," Chad comforted her.

"I know. But I mean, we haven't talked in like a week or two."

"No worries," Chad patted her on the back before Taylor came out of the shower all changed and ready to go.

"I'll see you later, Gabs. And I'll talk to Troy," Chad waved as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
